


Bereaved

by Lieju



Series: Because pnf needed a vampire au [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Idk if, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mind Control, Vampires, applies since they do come back as undead, happy halloweeeen, or dooo they, rating for vampire stuff like violence and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Doofenshmirtz grinned, flashing his sharp canines. “So, Perry the Platypus, you must be wondering how come I am a bloodsucking creature of the night now-"





	1. Chapter 1

Perry the Platypus landed on the D.E.I building and peeked inside through a window. He contemplated crashing through the glass, but something like animal instinct told him he should try to use more subtlety this time. He thought back to the last time he had seen his nemesis a few days ago. Doofenshmirtz had been listless and pale. Just something he had caught on his trip to Drusselstein, he had explained.

Perry had felt some bizarre sense of unease back then but had chalked it up for him being worried over his nemesis's health.

He was sure it had been just the flu.

But there hadn't been any activity, suspicious or otherwise, from Doofenshmirtz for days and so no reason for O.W.C.A. to send their agent over. Until today when to Perry's relief he had been finally sent to check up on the scientist.

Perry opened the window and slipped inside. He dropped into the dark room. It was quiet. The hairs on his back stood up.

A metal claw appeared from the floor and fastened around Perry, trapping him. This was familiar, and for a second the agent thought his sense of unease had been unfounded.

Until Doofenshmirtz stepped into view.

He smiled, giving Perry a good look at his sharp canines. "Perry the Platypus! About time you showed up! Do you like my cape?"

The man twirled around. "Flashy, right?”

Perry stared. His nemesis had always been pale but never like this. Compared to when he had last seen him he at least was animated but something was just off in a way that unsettled the platypus. Almost like-

Doofenshmirtz didn't seem to notice his reaction. “You must be wondering how come I am a bloodsucking creature of the _night _now. You remember my Great Aunt Henrietta Hawkenschpit? The- relative who left me the castle and- you remember all _that?_ Good. It turns out a castle wasn't all, apparently this is, and I quote 'family curse' so-" He shrugged. "Can't say I get the 'curse' part really. I feel_ fine!_ Apart from that time sunlight set me on fire but eh. Not the _first_ time I've been on fire. Oh sorry Perry the Platypus, it's pretty dark, I... don't deal with light well. I suppose I could turn them on for you. I don't want you to miss Vanessa waking up..."

Doofenshmirtz pulled out a remote from the depths of his cape and pushed the button. Dim lights illuminated the room.

"There we go."

Doofenshmirtz turned around, an expectant look on his face. Perry followed his gaze.

And spotted the figure laying on the sofa.

Vanessa.

Perry let out a distressed chatter.

Doofenshmirtz tsked.

"Ah, you're over-reacting again, Perry the Platypus. Sheesh. What? She's just dead. _Temporarily_. Though I guess she... Okay so I haven't _quit_e figured out if I'm technically all dead or _un_dead or what. No pulse!” He pointed at his wrist. “Want to try?"

He gave a look at the shaken agent. "No, huh? Anyway don't let the _blood_-soaked neck and glassy eyed dead stare fool you, she's gonna be up and about in a-"

Had he not been emotionally compromised, Perry would have managed to break free from the restraints. As it was, his shaky hands fumbled and he dropped the bobby pin he had been using to pick the lock.

He felt a cold hand on him.

Doofenshmirtz was stroking his fur, long dead fingers searching through it.

"You _do_ have a neck, right?"

It felt like his touch was robbing Perry from all of his strength. It was hard to even hold his eyes open.

The cold fingers found a fur covered vein and gently guided Perry to bend his head to expose his neck.

Thinking was hard... Perry chattered quietly. Had Doofenshmirtz's eyes been red all along or did he only now notice them..?

Doofenshmirtz bent closer. He opened his mouth-

And pulled back.

Perry blinked. Why wasn't he...

With dread he realized he was _disappointed._

Perry shook his head. Something was wrong with his mind.

"Vanessa?"

For now the vampire's attention was completely elsewhere as he hurried to the twitching figure on the sofa.

"Honey, it's all right. I'm here. Dad's here. Vanessa _honey_-"

The girl let out an inhuman gurgle.

Doofenshmirtz helped her up into a sitting position. "Try to focus, it gets easier, that's my girl-"

Vanessa hissed.

Doofenshmirtz took a step back. "I get it I get it, You're a_ big_ girl. Anyway I know you must be hungry. I mean I was-"

Vanessa looked across the room and locked eyes with Perry.

And there was nothing human in those predatory red eyes.

She leaped, heading straight to the trapped agent.

"Hey!"

Doofenshmirtz moved faster than Perry had ever seen, seemingly teleporting between them.

He embraced his daughter. "Vanessa honey, let's not eat the platypus. Not _yet_ anyway we _like _him. It's Perry the Platypus, remember? You like him. _Hopefully_ anyway you're going to be family for eternity."

Vanessa froze on her father's arms, opening her mouth and closing it again.

Doofenshmirtz patted her back. "I know. Let's go and get you a snack. Norm!"

"You called, Master?" the robot stepped to view.

"Yeah, why don't you go get the- wait a second Norm, why have you drawn_ fangs_ on yourself? There, on your mouth."

"I just wanted to feel included!"

Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Anyway, go get Vanessa's dinner. It's in the supply closet."

"Do you mean the bound and gagged man who has been whimpering all evening?"

"No I mean the can of beans I've been saving for three months- of course I mean the human!"

He turned to give Perry a look. "I bet Dracula never had to deal with help like _this_."

Soon enough Norm returned with a shaking human. "Dinner is ready!"

"You remember Mister Martinez, right? My neighbor? I used to steal his _magazines_-"

Vanessa ignored her father and Perry watched in horror her sink her fangs into the trembling human's neck.

Doofenshmirtz jumped in joy. "That's my girl!"

He pointed at her. "Look, Perry the Platypus! Like father like daughter. Although my first dinner was the cleaning lady. In hindsight a _bit_ of a mistake. That's why no one has mopped the floor in a few days."

He frowned as he noticed Perry struggling.

"What's this? You're not trying to _escape_, are you Perry the Platypus? See? She's all right."

Vanessa let the dead body drop onto the floor and looked around seemingly in a daze, mouth covered in blood.

"Dad? What..."

Doofenshmirtz hurried to her and hugged her. "Your first kill! I'm so proud!"

He turned to give Perry a look.

"See? It will all be okay. You were just overreacting as per usual, Perry the Platypus. But soon enough it will all be easier."

Perry stared in those eyes, trying to use every ounce of his willpower to look away.

With no success.

He felt so tired...

He closed his eyes.

He could like through a cloud hear Vanessa.

"Is that... Perry..?"

"Yes, don't worry about that he'll join us soon. And then we can go on a family trip or something. Go out to eat. I think I'm running out of neighbors."

Perry drifted to unnatural sleep, his agent training yelling at him to get away, to fight, to do _anything._

But it seemed so natural to just let the unconsciousness embrace him...

* * *

When Perry came to it was still dark. Was he hurt?

He wiggled around in the tight vice-like grip of the trap. He was so tired-

And he could smell blood.

“Oh, sorry, woke you up.”

Perry tensed as everything came back. Him infiltrating the D.E.I, coming face-to-face with this nightmare, the hungry look on Doofenshmirtz's face, the monstrous glint in Vanessa's eyes, the _corpse_\- But something had changed.

Doofenshmirtz licked his suspiciously red lips. “How are you _feeling?_ I hope I didn't take too much? No? You're alive? Oh I can hear your _cute_ little platypus heart still beating! Good. We don't want you to die. Yet.”

Perry stared at him, trying to figure out his feelings. There was something between them that hadn't been there before. He was aware of the vampire in a way he hadn't before-

“I bet you're wondering what is happening?”

Good, it seemed Doofenshmirtz was as eager as ever to monologue.

“You see-” he leaned in to Perry's personal space. “I've made you my thrall. Do you know what that is? Oooh let's try things out!”

Doofenshmirtz pressed something and the claw holding Perry opened. The agent found himself falling. But even in his sorry state his training kicked in and he managed to break his fall. He stood up.

And couldn't move.

Perry opened his mouth but no sound came. He felt like his body was submerged in icy water. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling at all, and the treacherous voice at the back of his mind let him know again that everything would be fine if he just let things happen...

Perry looked up, glaring at Doofenshmirtz. Looking into his eyes was a mistake, however, and the vampire's mental grip on him only fastened.

Doofenshmirtz clapped his hands eagerly.”Do you like it?” He seemed to notice Perry's expression. “No?”

He shrugged. “You _will_. Go on, try to move. Hah! You _can't_, can you? I drank your blood. It gives me power over you, the whole, blood pact thing. That's the scientific term. Or maybe I'm thinking of something else, really anything my relatives explained me was in Drusselsteinian dialect and was less of an explanation and more curses thrown at me while they got the pitchforks... Anyway _watch_ this.”

He pointed at Perry. “Jump.”

A feeling of cold washed over Perry and his body obeyed, shakily jerking like on strings.

Doofenshmirtz laughed. Perry gritted his teeth. It managed to only partly stifle the gasp of pain.

The vampire's laugh stopped. “Perry the Platypus? You really shouldn't be _jumping_ in your condition, hm you need iron... that's it. What has iron, was it bananas or spinach I always get those two confused- Not that I think I have either in the_ fridge _but I should check-”

His attention elsewhere, the mental grip on Perry loosened and he had his chance.

Focusing all of his will Perry jumped away. He couldn't fight.

So he turned to flee.

“Hey!” Doofenshmirtz protested. “You can't _do_ that!”

Perry stopped against his will. He had to do something before he got him to look him in the eyes again. But he was out of ideas. Perry could feel himself losing the battle. It wouldn't be that bad, surely? He might even enjoy it this time if Doofenshmirtz bit him again? His neck... He must have sunk those fangs to his fur to find the veins hiding underneath... What had it been like? Perry lifted a hand to his neck.

There was pain but also the familiar weight of his collar with the photos of his boys inside.

His boys needed him.

For a fraction of a second Perry's mind was free.

So he pulled a smoke grenade from his hat, threw it.

And ran.

Every inch of his body screamed at Perry to go back, to return to Doofenshmirtz. But there was something stronger than vampire's power pulling him back home. And as he let his jetpack take him further and further away it became easier and easier to ignore the call.

But as his mind was clearing the true horror of the situation was dawning on him.

That hadn't been Doofenshmirtz. His nemesis would have never...

But the terrifying truth was it _had _been him. Something similar to the alternative version of dimension-2 but even worse since this had been _his _Doofenshmirtz. It had been the nemesis he had known all this time but twisted and bloodthirsty.

So far, was it just him and Vanessa?

Perry felt sick at the memory of the girl. Could it be reversed? But even if they could be returned to normal they'd still be murderers...

_Maybe it'd be easiest to just join them. Then you wouldn't care-_

Perry shook his head as he landed on the Flynn-Fletchers' yard. That was just the vampiric influence talking. Once he had a plan...

He was an agent. He had to act like one.

Follow the protocol.

He was compromised. He'd need to contact Major Monogram-

Perry collapsed on the grass, exhaustion catching up with him.

“Oh, there you are, Perry!”

It had been pure instinct that had made Perry able to hide his hat in time.

“Perry?” Phineas nudged his pet. “Perry- Ferb! Candace! I think Perry is sick!”

Candace walked to the yard. “Huh?”

“He seems so listless!”

“How is that any different from normal? Come on, the whole 'doesn't do much' is his whole thing, right?”

“Yes but it's not usually this... Sickly. And I think he's been hurt! There's blood on him!”

Candace's tone changed immediately at the sight of real injury on the platypus. “Get him inside, I'll call Mom.”

“You'll be okay, boy.” Phineas lifted him up gently.

Perry closed his eyes.

He could trust his boys. He was so exhausted...

He could feel his fur being wiped clean and let out a content chatter, hoping it'd reassure his boys he was going to be okay. And he would be, he decided. Everything would be fine. Now in the safety of his home the events at D.E.I were starting to feel more and more distant. More manageable. He would think of something.

He always did.

“I don't think there's any bleeding,” Ferb said.

“He must have been in a fight,” Phineas said, petting Perry. “Even if that wasn't his blood he doesn't seem to be okay. We should still get him to the vet. It's getting late, any veterinarian practices still open?”

“Mom's coming home soon, just keep making sure he's okay and clean the wound,” Candace said, trying to sound like she had everything under control and almost managing to keep the uncertainty out of her voice. She lifted an eyebrow. “A fight? Who would our pet platypus _fight_?”

There was a knock on the door.

Candace stood up. “Did... Mom forget her keys again?”

A familiar accented voice sounded from the door and Perry was fully awake.

“_Hello_, I believe your pet platypus has been coming over to my place? Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself, my name is Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Can I come in?”


	2. Chapter 2

Perry froze at the sound of the familiar voice. He could _feel_ Doofenshmirtz in his blood. How had he made a miscalculation like this? Had Doofenshmirtz let him escape on purpose, to follow him home? No, he was still his Doofenshmirtz, he wouldn't plan ahead like that.

Perry steeled his will and reached mentally towards the vampire. If they now shared a link of some kind maybe he could use it somehow? At least he could tell there was something holding the vampire back. It felt like there was something intangible separating them. Perry eyed his nemesis.

Of course.

He couldn't enter a house without being invited.

Perry struggled up, trying feverishly to think of a way to stop the vampire from coming in without reveling his agent identity.

Candace was staring at the man on their doorstep. She started to close the door.

“Sorry, we don't want to buy... Whatever it is pharmacists are selling door-to-door.”

Phineas stood up. “Doofenshmirtz? That sounds familiar-”

Perry slowly moved to get a better view of the the vampire. He had left his cape home and almost looked like his old self.

Almost.

Although Perry wondered if part of it was the connection they now shared. If without being bitten he could have recognized the stillness in his nemesis, or the sharper, hungrier glint to his eye...

“Ah-” Doofenshmirtz made a face. “I think you know my _brother_. He's the mayor or something. I totally forget. Really unimportant.”

“Wait.” Candace snapped her fingers. “I think I know your daughter..?”

Doofenshmirtz grinned, and Perry wished with all of his being that Candace noticed the sharpness in those canines. “Vanessa? Oh you're one of Vanessa's little_ friends!_”

Candace smiled. “Yeah, I recall seeing you around. Come in.”

Perry felt the barrier between him and Doofenshmirtz collapse.

“Thank you!” Doofenshmirtz stepped inside. “Vanessa will probably be around soon too.”

He loomed over Candace and Perry managed to let out a distressed chatter.

“Your neck, that sure is _something_.” Doofenshmirtz took a step back. “Sorry, I hope that didn't come across creepy. Oh man, it_ totally_ did, didn't it?”

Candace smiled nervously.

“Don't worry I was just appreciating. I think I am totally saving you for Vanessa though, she's gonna _love_ it! You can come over for dinner.”

Candace followed him to the living room. “That sounds nice, Vanessa's dad.”

Doofenshmirtz stopped, staring at the platypus.

He blinked.

Perry tried to look as mindless as possible.

Doofenshmirtz crouched down. He poked the platypus. “Perry the Platypus?”

“Yeah!” Phineas spoke up. “Perry, say hi to Candace's friend's dad!”

Perry stayed quiet.

“He's usually more chatty,” Phineas said. “I think he's not feeling well.”

“Oh he's fine,” Doofenshmirtz said, sounding a bit defensive.

Perry could feel the coldness in his being again, and this time he had the uncomfortable feeling the undead presence was poking around his mind.

“OH, I didn't even _know_ I could do that!” Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. “You live here? Oh these are your boys? That's so _cute!_”

He clapped his hands. “Come on now Perry the Platypus, put on your little hat and we can get to work.”

“I think he's not feeling well-” Phineas tried again.

“Nono,” Doofenshmirtz hushed him. “I got this. Come on Perry the Platypus, get up and I'll let you decide what happens to your boys. That's fair, right?”

Perry tried to fight it, but there was nothing he could do. He tried to focus his anger, his sense of duty, his worry over his family, but only felt the endless freezing darkness tighten around his mind.

It almost felt like he was pushed out of his body, and he could only helplessly watch as he stood up, a bit wobbly, and pulled out his hat.

Phineas stared at him mouth agape. Ferb gasped. Candace blinked as if to clear her vision.

“There we go,” Doofenshmirtz said, and the mental grasp eased slightly.

But it was too late. Perry's secret was out.

“Perry?” Phineas spoke.

Perry didn't meet their eyes.

Candace pointed at him. “Okay! Phineas! Ferb! What is this all about?”

Phineas turned towards Doofenshmirtz. “Yeah, uh, Candace's friend's dad, what did you do to Perry? He looks ill, and I don't think platypuses are meant to stand like this.”

“His eyes aren't crossed,” Candace pointed out. “Wait, do you mean you're not behind this? You didn't try to turn your platypus into a cool... I don't know. Why does he have a fedora? Some kinda cool 20's mobster platypus?”

“Why would we do that? Perry was already cool,” Phineas pointed out.

Doofenshmirtz patted Phineas's head. “It's fine, I'll take care of everything.”

Phineas looked up. A glassy look appeared in his eyes.

Before he had even time to panic, something in Perry told him he shouldn't try to interfere. His boys would be left alone if he wanted that.

“It's fine, right?” Doofenshmirtz asked and none of the humans seemed to care his eyes were clearly red now.

“Yes,” Phineas said. “Yes it is.”

* * *

“Nice kids,” Doofenshmirtz remarked.

Perry chattered from under his arm.

“Don't worry. I did promise you you get to choose what happens to them, didn't I?”

There was something unsaid there but Perry was too tired to think about it. But he made a very strong mental note of how Doofenshmirtz hadn't promised him Phineas and Ferb would be _safe._

And there had been no mention of Candace.

“Vanessa will want to, hm invite her for dinner, I'm sure,” the vampire said.

So, it seemed he could read Perry's mind now. The agent made an another note to try if it worked the other way around too.

“Why do you need to be so _difficult,_ Perry the Platypus?”

He was set down on the car seat and strapped in.

Perry chattered.

“It will be fun, being the creature of the night.”

And it dawned on Perry. He was planning to turn him into one of them too.

“Although I do _enjoy_ you like this,” Doofenshmirtz said. “And you'd be so _useful_. It'd be nice to have someone to snack on. Someone who can watch over me and Vanessa during the day. Of course there's Norm but as far as Igors go, blech, I'd much rather have you at my side.”

He turned to give Perry a look. “So what do'ya say?”

It was a familiar look. Excited and expectant. The kinda look he gave Perry when he presented his newest evil scheme to him and wanted his approval. He was still Doofenshmirtz.

Perry shook his head. He couldn't start thinking like that. He remembered Vanessa, innocent, good Vanessa, with her mouth in blood. He knew Heinz had done that to her. And he had done so much worse-

Perry growled.

Doofenshmirtz looked hurt.

He looked directly ahead to stare at the road. “Why do you have to be like_ that,_ Perry the Platypus? This is why I can't let you stay like this. You'd try to _thwart_ me and- and it wouldn't be like that, would it?”

Perry didn't answer. But he agreed. If he got free, and if he managed to oppose Heinz, he would have to stop him. And it would be for good.

“You don't have to _ruin_ everything,” Doofenshmirtz mumbled under his breath. “You'll see.”

He needed Perry. There was some kind of desperation in the vampire now that made Perry feel...

something.

Brainwashing, that was all it was.

* * *

Perry could feel Doofenshmirtz panicking as they approached the D.E.I building.

Doofenshmirtz turned to look at him like he should know what was wrong. “Vanessa! I can't sense her!”

He opened the door. “Vanessa honey?”

Perry followed him inside.

Heinz gestured at the empty apartment. “Perry the Platypus, I left her here while I went to fetch you what could have happened? We have to find her before _sunrise!_”

He dashed back outside, dragging Perry behind him to his car.

Every now and then he stopped, as if feeling around. “I think I can_ sense_ her but- Help me out here-”

Perry sighed and pulled at his labcoat.

“What?”

Perry pointed at his phone.

“Oh of course. I can just call her. Come on, pick up pick up...”

Perry could hear her answering, a bit dazed, if he could tell.

“Vanessa pumpkin? Why did you leave? No no no it's fine. I will come pick you up. Perry the Platypus, write this down, she's at the intersection of Peterson Road and Vetere Boulevard- Near the Danville Park. Okay, we'll be right there.”

After the short drive Doofenshmirtz ran to his daughter and embraced her.

“Are you okay?”

“Of course I am,” Vanessa said, pulling back. “I'm fine, dad.”

“I wouldn't have left you alone if Perry the Platypus just _behaved_. Apologize to Vanessa.”

Perry chattered noncommittally.

He was pretty sure he could spot new red stains on her black shirt.

“I was hungry,” Vanessa said, her fangs flashing as he looked at Perry. She pointed at him. “He's still... Alive isn't he?”

“He is but it's fine. Did you find something to eat? Did you go to see some of your friends?”

“Just some jogger out too late.”

“You could have a little _friend_,” Doofenshmirtz said, gently guiding her towards the car.

“Like you have Perry?” She gave him an amused look.

“N-no.”

Perry had a feeling if Heinz could have still blushed he'd be bright red now.

“You're too young for- for that sort of stuff!” Heinz protested.

Perry blinked at that. They had never really acknowledged what their relationship had turned into but-

Vanessa groaned. “Oh god I'm not going to be a teen forever?”

“It will be fine. Oh, you won't believe who I met when I went to get Perry the Platypus! Candace! Your friend! With the neck~”

Vanessa licked her lips.

Perry shuddered.

* * *

“So, you're going to stay with us now?” Vanessa asked.

Perry looked away.

“With dad?”

It was harder to resist her, it felt like. At least with Heinz Perry could rely on his instinct to fight him, to act at least as nominal opposition.

Vanessa was...

Perry looked at her. Being a vampire suited her. At least style-wise. Not mentally of course. He found it hard to believe she really was-

Surely she could learn to resist the blood-lust? Her father was impulsive, but she had much more self control...

Maybe Heinz too... If vampires could feed on animal blood... Well he already knew platypus blood was more than enough. And didn't hospitals have blood in those tiny bags? Perry could get some of those for them and keep him in line. If it had to come from a living source maybe he could provide it? How much would they need?

He closed his eyes. He wasn't feeling like himself.

“Perry the Platypus will stay with us for now,” Doofenshmirtz said. “I took care of things. Told his family to not worry. That their pet was on a holiday or something.”

“What about the O.W.C.A?” Vanessa asked. She clicked her tongue. “Didn't think of it, then?”

“Nooo... I have a plan. Perry the Platypus will tell them it's all fine. Won't you?”

Perry glared at him. Until he found himself nodding again.

“So_ that's_ all taken care of. Man, mind-control powers make everything easier!”

* * *

Perry watched Heinz climb into his coffin. Vanessa had already closed hers some time ago, hiding there with her smartphone, after her father had bombarded her with awkward questions about who she'd like to turn to walk the eternal night on her side.

“I think she likes that Candace girl,” Heinz whispered to Perry. He looked thoughtful. “Like,_ really _likes her, not just because of her neck and you know what? I'm... fine with that. Not that I would have _hated_ her before when I was-” he made a vague disgusted sound. “I would never hate my little girl. But I would have. Worried. If she was like me.”

It wasn't like Perry hadn't guessed, but it had never been something Heinz had just spoken about.

Perry hadn't gone through much of a crisis when he had grown up and had his first mating season and realized he was gay. He was busy with work anyway, and had a family in the Flynn-Fletchers, so it was hardly relevant to anything, right?

But starting to have feelings towards his nemesis? He had filed it all away under 'best not think about too much'. They worked well as enemies.

But now it was clear Heinz was very much trying to change it and not even offering some kind of a servant role for him.

He wanted to-

_Seduce_ him.

Perry didn't know what to think of it. To be honest he wasn't sure Heinz knew what he wanted either.

“Come on, look at me-”

He found himself staring in the red eyes again and his veins were filled with ice.

“Okay so no running away or calling for help or lighting this place on fire or anything while we're asleep, okay? Make sure we stay safe. It's up to you, Perry the Platypus! Good night. Or I guess. Good day. Good _day._ Good morning... It sounds wrong. Eh. Anyway time for sleep.”

He pulled the coffin lid closed and silence fell in the dark room.

Perry could guess Norm was awake and presumably in his room. Would he have orders to stop Perry if he tried anything? No. Norm wasn't the problem.

Perry stood there, staring at the two coffins. He felt numb.

He reached to stroke the coffin lid. If he could see him-

Perry pushed the lid off.

And came face to face with a corpse.

There was no way around it. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was dead. The vampire laid in the coffin, in his pyjamas and the cape, all too still, with eyes open and mouth slightly ajar.

Perry climbed in the coffin and nudged the dead man with his foot. This had the effect you might assume nudging a corpse did. His tongue rolled slightly out of his mouth.

Perry stared at him. At _it_, and tried his best to feel disgust. Righteous anger maybe.

But none of those feelings came and instead he felt-

Sorry for him? Afraid for him? How vulnerable he was-

It was vampire brain washing. Surely?

But even without that Perry would have hesitated to- to do what was needed. What was the Right thing to do.

It was maybe easier to believe he could blame the undead powers for everything.

He curled up on the still chest and dozed off.

* * *

When Perry came to, there was still no heartbeat in the chest under him but there was some movement. Most notably the hand stroking his fur.

“Oh you're awake.”

Perry yawned. He could pretend everything was fine a moment longer. Just him and Heinz. Together. Just a moment's delusion that they could have actually ever been together like this.

He let out a sleepy chatter and a soft smile played on Heinz's lips.

Perry was embraced and he could feel Heinz burying his mouth to his fur.

And Perry was completely awake. This wasn't good, he had to get away, what was he thinking-

He tried to ignore the gentle strokes on his tail.

Heinz licked at his neck. Perry tensed.

If he could just get out an angry growl, one small victory-

The fangs sank to his flesh and he let out a gasp.

The long fingers kept on stroking his fur with deceitful gentleness.

_He lied_, Perry thought, the words bubbling to the surface of his mind from somewhere before he even realized what they meant.

_He promised he'd only hurt me the right way-_

The coldness that spread into him now was different from before. Perry tried to struggle. The grasp on him tightened.

“Not done yet-” Doofenshmirtz mumbled against the blood-soaked fur. “Phyh got hair stuck in my teeth-”

Perry was shaken awake by something.

Had he blacked out?

He stared at the face in front of him. Why was Doofenshmirtz so worried?

Oh.

Perry blinked, hoping it'd get rid of the spots dancing on his vision.

He was dying.

“Y-you can't just die of that!” Doofenshmirtz protested. “Come on, I didn't even take _that_ much-”

_Idiot,_ Perry thought.

He really should have expected this.

“Perry the Platypus, please. Don't leave me-”

Of course not.

Heinz was his-

Perry the Platypus closed his eyes.

And died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I divided this into 2 chapters but decided to go for 3 to be extra evil with my cliffhangers.


	3. Chapter 3

There was no conscious thought. Just overwhelming emotion. Longing.

Realization.

He couldn't leave Him all alone. He needed him. They needed him.

If he could only remember who he_ was_-

He took a tortured breath and everything hurt. At least that made him aware of his physical body for a fraction of a second. But the pain...

It'd be easier to give up. Giving up. For a second he was confused. What exactly was giving up?

There was a vague memory of a promise he had made to himself. Of not to become like Him.

Of not to give in.

But why not?

He could feel Him. He had worried over him. He loved him.

He could go back.

Of course. Why had he ever even entertained the idea of true death when he could just be with Him-

Perry opened his eyes and was immediately lifted into an embrace.

“Perry the Platypus I got so worried!”

Perry could feel his emotion vibrating through Heinz. Why had he ever thought him a monster?

Perry chattered into the bloodstained labcoat he was pressed against.

It was amazing how sharp his senses felt now. And there were these new ways to sense and understand the world around him... Heinz's presence was almost overwhelming but he was aware of Vanessa too, standing next to them. He hoped they hadn't worried her.

He managed to wiggle enough to lift his head to look at Heinz.

“I thought- for a second there- But of course you wouldn't- You wouldn't just _die-_”

Perry laid a chaste kiss on his lips, not much more than a bill gently pressed against human lips, and did his best to radiate comfort. They'd have a lot to talk about. But they were in no hurry now.

First things first.

Perry licked his bill, feeling out the brand new fangs. He was famished.

He considered the idea of feeding. Sinking his teeth into someone's neck. The other two vampires felt it and turned their attention to him, feeding his hunger with mental images of a hunt.

Perry growled.

He needed to eat to clear his mind.

He was vaguely aware he used to have objections to this kinda thing but as he sank his teeth into a bare neck he couldn't quite remember what those had been. This was all simple. This was all Right. Only once he was full he stopped to consider the victim. He didn't matter. Just someone who had been in the wrong place the wrong time.

Heinz bent down to Perry's height. “You got- got something on your bill.”

He reached to lick the spilled blood off. “Here we go.”

Perry chattered contentedly.

This would all work out, he mused, as he reminded Heinz they needed to get rid of the body. He could take care of Heinz, and Vanessa.

Make sure his boys and Candace were safe too. He could turn his boys, maybe do it together with Heinz. Vanessa would want to take Candace.

And then they would all be together.

Hunt as a family.

Maybe do something about O.W.C.A.

But everything would be all right.


End file.
